


an unlikely pair

by Ashamelessfan16



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashamelessfan16/pseuds/Ashamelessfan16
Summary: Bruce and Jerome are in high school, and they could not be more different if they tried.But when the two (very different worlds) collide, they become the most unlikely pair
Relationships: Jerome Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. when they first met

**Author's Note:**

> in this AU Jerome is not a psychopath.  
> also this is my first fan fiction so constructive criticism is always welcome

It was 10th grade biology, everyone else in the class were having their own conversations, talking about the work, gossiping about who's dating who, but most of all whispering about the rich sophomore that had just transferred into their classes. Whilst Bruce was silently completing his work sheets wishing he was at home where he was comfortable. Bruce did not have many friends, just Selina and Alfred, he would rather just keep to himself and do his work he felt more at ease that way.  
He had just finished his first worksheet when the door to the class burst open, in stepped a tall red headed boy, uniform scruffy and his backpack hanging off of his shoulder. “Valeska, how nice of you to finally join us, what's your excuse for being late this time?” exclaimed Mr Larson, generally surprised his student had bothered to turn up 30 minutes into the lesson.  
‘Valeska’ Bruce thought, he had heard that name mentioned several times in the halls of Gotham high, then it clicked, ‘Valeska as in Jerome Valeska the new kid’ and apparently in the week he's been at Gotham high he has made quite the name for himself, and like Bruce, Jerome didn't have many friends at school everyone was either scared of him or thought he was crazy. Despite most people knowing Jerome, Bruce had never seen him in person since he started the school but he does suppose that it to be expected Jerome was 17 he is a junior plus he's only been attending Gotham high for a week. ‘He is kind of cute though’ Bruce thought, staring at the door where Jerome no longer was standing, lost in his own mind.  
Bruce suddenly was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt someone sit down beside him at his double desk. He looked over and he saw Jerome with his chin resting on his hand, staring at him. “Hiya gorgeous, I’m Jerome” he said excitedly. “Oh hello, I am Bruce Wayne, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance” Bruce nervously answered, extending his hand for a handshake (Alfred as well as his parents had always taught him to shake someone's hand when first meeting them as a sign of respect). Jerome let out a giggle as he took Bruce's hand to shake it, as they made contact they both felt a spark which made Bruce jolt back.  
“Right class, for your next assignment; you will be required to work in pairs, you will be working with the person you are sitting with, it will be due in a month” Mr Larson proclaimed, walking around the room handing out the task sheets whilst going into detail about the assignment.  
Bruce was furiously scribbling down notes to make sure he does not miss any information. Alfred always said that he took after his father in that way, any project or assignment was planned and organised. He cared about his grades and just wanted to make his late parents proud. Jerome, on the other hand, let out a loud sigh, ‘this lesson is so dull’ he thought whilst juggling his pens, clearly not listening to the teacher or any content he was teaching. However when he heard the teacher saying they had to work with the person next to him, he snapped out of it. Bruce turned to him and asked “so Jerome… umm we can work at my house after school if you would like? Alfred can make us dinner?” Jerome was actually shocked that anyone, let alone Bruce Wayne would actually want to work with him, he knows he can be smart if he actually puts the effort in, however he also knows he tends to clown around a lot and gets distracted very easily. Bruce looked at Jerome apprehensively, trying but failing to read his expression, before staring down at his hands, wiping his sweaty palms on his trousers before twiddling his thumbs, nervously awaiting Jerome's reply. Jerome then remembered that he hadn't actually answered Bruce, he was so caught up in his thoughts that he completely forgot. “Of course Brucie, why not” he exclaimed. “Oh! wow really? Awesome.” Bruce replied excitedly, mentally facepalming himself at the way he responded ‘wow Bruce, real cool’ he thought to himself. He sneakily got his phone out of his bag to send Alfred a quick text, as not to surprise him when Jerome also gets in the car as well.  
Bruce to Alfred  
Bruce: Alfred, just to let you know a boy from my class will be coming over after school to make a start on our assignment we have to do together.  
Alfred: no problem Master Bruce, may i ask if the young chap will be staying for dinner?  
Bruce: I should presume so as he has not said otherwise.  
Alfred: ok Master Bruce. I shall pick you and your friend up at 3 o’clock then.  
Bruce: thank you Alfred.

“Ok, my guardian shall pick us up after school at 3, if that's all ok with you?” Bruce asked Jerome. “Sounds like a damn good plan.” Jerome replied “We should probably swap numbers so we can keep in contact” Bruce said nervously, when Jerome nodded his head with that famous smile on his face they swapped phones to put their own numbers in. Once they handed the phones back to one another, Bruce noticed that the entire class was getting fidgety, anxiously waiting these last 5 minutes before the end of class. Everyone was looking forward to their lunch break, clearly bored of this lesson already.  
As soon as the bell rang at 12:15, signalling the end of 4th period, everyone got out of their seats, packed up their belongings, and headed out of the class so they could go have their lunch. Bruce silently walked behind Jerome to the door Mr Larson called Bruce back to speak to him privately, Bruce walked over and sat in the chair in front of the strict teachers desk, looking at everything on his desk, there was a bible, unmarked papers, and photos of the teachers family scattered across the desk. As the last person to leave shut the door behind themselves Bruce could not sit still under the intimidating stare of the teacher, he looked down and quietly said “am I in trouble sir? I am not sure what I have done, I completed all my work on him, I am always respectful, I do not understand” at that Mr Larson cut Bruce off with “Bruce you are not in any type of trouble, I just wanted you to know that I paired Jerome with you, with the hope that you will encourage him to do his work, he is a very smart boy but by heavens does he get distracted easily, please try to keep him on task. You are dismissed. Enjoy your lunch.” Upon hearing this Bruce felt a sigh of relief escape him and he replied with “ok. Will do sir, you enjoy your lunch break as well.” 

And with that he grabbed his bag and made his way out of the classroom. Unbeknownst to Bruce, Jerome was waiting for him outside the class, just out of view from Bruce, so Jerome being well Jerome decided to give him a scare. ‘Oh boy this is going to be good’ he thought to himself as he hid. When Jerome heard the door go , he jumped out and yelled “BOO”. Bruce let out a high pitched shriek, which the other found hilarious, falling to the floor in fits of maniacal laughter, whilst bruce sigh, trying to calm his heart rate down. Bruce then whined “Jerommmmme why did you do that?” and when he had calmed down, he got up off of the floor and grabbed onto Bruce's putting his arm around his shoulders causing Bruce’s muscle to tense at the unfamiliar touch, Jerome replying with “because it's hilarious, you gotta loosen up a bit brucie, now come on you are having lunch with me instead of us being loners all the time.”  
And with that they were walking down the now crowded hall towards the cafeteria.


	2. lunchtime talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Jerome, will you slow down a bit? Please!” Bruce begged as Jerome dragged him down the hall to the cafeteria. “Oh Brucie boy, you gotta learn how to keep up!” Jerome mischievously replied with a big grin on his face. “You're walking to fast Jerome, my legs hurt” Bruce cried. Jerome looks down at Bruce and within that one look his big grin relaxes into a slight concerned smile, his eyes soften and his eyebrows furrowed with worry “I’m sorry Brucie” and Jeromes mischievous gin returns and Bruce gazes up and replies with “it is go, just walk slower.”  
As they continued with their long walk across the school to the cafeteria Bruce couldn’t help but wonder; why had Jerome waited for him? He just had to know, it was a nagging thought in the back of his head. He went over the pros and cons of asking him why but the longer he thought, the more the thoughts started racing in his head ‘why did he wait?’ ‘is he being kind?’ ‘what if he is just messing around?’ ‘what if he's befriending me to embarrass me?’ ‘oh my god, what if he pranks me in front of the entire school? Everyone would laugh and then I would be more of a loner then I already am.’ he felt something on his arm, so he looked at his arm to see Jerome’s side brushing against him, suddenly remembering that Jerome’s long arm is casually draped upon his shoulders. He looked up and saw Jerome’s relaxed smile as they walked. In that moment, he made up his mind he needed answers and now. 

“Um Jerome, I was thinking and now I have a question for you?” Bruce suddenly asked. This spiked Jerome’s curiosity, replying with “Oh really, and what were you thinking then Brucie.” “well….ummm...i was..i was..” Bruce tried to reply however he was feeling extremely nervous, his face blushed crimson, his hands and legs were shaking with nerves, yet he did not know what caused him to be so nervous but he could not help it. He knows it's silly, however his whole life people have always wanted something from him or to embarrass him like Tommy Elliot did in 7th grade. Tommy, now that is a name he has not thought of in a why, the whole reason he left his private school. “What is it Brucie?” the sound of Jerome’s voice again snapping him out of his thoughts. “Oh um well, I was just wondering why you waited for me after our biology class? Not that I am not grateful, but I was just wondering” Bruce blurted. “Well Brucie, I may be new but i have seen you sitting alone at lunch, you clearly do not have many friends. However as i am new i do not have many friends either. So I just put two and two together and decided we could be friends, plus you are nice to look at” Jerome explained as he giggled. “So you won’t embarrass me by pranking me in front of the school” Bruce mumbled as his hands trembled with nerves. “Of course not Bruice.” Jerome said surprised as he thought ‘‘why would bruce even think that i would do a thing like that’ “i will need a backstory on why you would think that though.” Jerome added. 

By the time Bruce had got his answers, they had arrived at the cafeteria. When they sat at a small table in the corner, Bruce started eating the first half of the sandwich Alfred had made for him, that is when he noticed something was up, Jerome was not eating at all. “Are you not hungry?” he inquired as Jerome went unusually quiet and replied with “my mother used the money that was supposed to be for my lunch to buy herself alcohol, and i have not had the time to do the groceries recently, but it’s ok I don’t mind” after a moment of silence Bruce looked at his lunch box and held out the uneaten half of his sandwich for Jerome “it is a cheese and salad sandwich, Alfred made it this morning, have it, I will not eat it all, i also have a banana and an apple, you can have one if you would like” Bruce politely stated, Jerome could not understand why Bruce is so nice to him, no one had ever done anything even remotely kind for or to him, it was different, but he liked it. With one look at Bruce’s kind eyes, Jerome cautiously took the sandwich as well as the banana, his fingertips grazing Bruce’s, causing a spark to go off between them and butterflies to go off in Bruce’s stomach. A light blush creeping up both of their necks, making its way to their faces, both of them looking away shyly.  
As Bruce looked at Jerome, the sun beaming in upon him, Bruce felt all warm and tingly inside, he had never felt this way about anyone, not when he thought he had a crush on Selina, not with his few previous crushes, not with anyone before. Bruce felt dumb as he had only known jerome for a few hours, he did not know what it was about Jerome, but he wanted to spend every waking moment with him. It was just something deep inside of him that felt right. Jerome felt exactly the same way, but neither made a move to say what they were feeling.  
“So Brucie, Mr Larson said you were new to our class, why is that?” Jerome inquired with a huge grin plastered across his face. “Well I should be in 9th grade however I have already learnt all the content when i was home-schooled, the school board decided i was too advanced for that class so they moved me up to 10th grade.” Bruce replied.  
“So how old are you then?” Jerome curiously asked “I am 15 years old however I am 16 in just over a month, how old are you?” Bruce happily replied. “ i have just turned 16.” As that was said and both had finished their shared lunch, the bell for 5th period rang. “Let's get to class Jerome or we will get into trouble,” Bruce said, not wanting to ruin his perfect attendance. “You need to loosen up a bit Brucie, have some fun once in a while, how about playing hooky, huh?” Jerome suggested wiggling his eyebrows at him. And with one look at Bruce's raised eyebrow, Jerome realised that was not happening “fine, let's go” Jerome sighed. And then they were walking to class, Jerome with his arm around Bruce’s shoulders. 

It was Jerome’s and Bruce’s last period. Maths. Which both found boring, but at least one of them actually did the work. As Mrs Nelson made her way around the classroom, she was not surprised that Jerome did not do his homework, but what surprised her was Jerome's ability to completely distract bruce. They sat at the double table at the back of the class, in the corner, Bruce was clutching his side’s, laughing at one of Jerome’s many jokes. Mrs Nelson was Bruce’s teacher for 9th grade math, no one from his former class was able to get close to him, yet somehow Jerome did. And from talking to Mr larson in the break room they seem to have met a few hours previously but seem to have made quite the impact on each other. 

Bruce was laughing at a joke (what he has to admit was hilarious) that Jerome made, when he felt his phone vibrate within his pocket. So he sneakily pulled it out and hid it in his bag, which was on the table. 

Alfred to Bruce  
Alfred: Master Bruce, is your new friend still coming over after school to do your assignment?  
Bruce: yes Alfred, he is, can you pick us up in the car park please?  
Alfred: of course Master B 

Bruce turned to Jerome as he said “Jerome, Alfred will be picking us up within the school car park, it is probably easier that way.” He then looked down at Jerome's notebook and realised he had done no work at all. To make matters worse, Mrs Nelson (who was a kind lady, most of the time, until you got on her bad side) was heading straight to them “Jerome you have done none of your work” Mrs Nelson exclaimed when she got to them, she then looked at Bruce with disappointment mixed with anger in her eyes, “And you Bruce Wayne, you need to keep him focused, or I will separate the two of you!” Tears welled up in Bruce’s eyes, as she walked away, Bruce had never been told off by a teacher before, he hated it. Jerome was glaring at Mrs Nelson as she walked away meanwhile he was rubbing soothing circles into the others lower back, trying to calm him down. Jerome did not like to see Bruce upset, he hated it in fact, he wanted to take the pain away and make him feel better. He did the only thing he knew how to do to cheer Bruce up, he told jokes and tickled Bruce. And by the end of the lesson, when the bell rang, both Bruce and Jerome were laughing, and whilst they were walking out after the teacher dismissed the class for the day they were still laughing.  
By the time they finally stopped laughing, they had arrived at the car park and they were making their way over to the black limo where Alfred was waiting, holding the back door open for them.  
“Hey Alfred,” Bruce happily said as they both reached Alfred. Both Jerome and Bruce had gleaming smiles on their faces. Alfred raised an eyebrow upon seeing Jerome's arm draped around Bruce’s shoulders, confused as Bruce hardly ever let anyone touch him. “Hello Master Bruce, so are you going to stand there or introduce me to your new friend?” Alfred asked, then Bruce realised ‘oh no i have not introduced them to each other yet’ “oh sorry, Alfred this is my new friend; Jerome, and Jerome this is my guardian; Alfred” Bruce introduces as the older man shook Jerome’s hand. After the two got into the car, they were whispering and giggling to each other the whole way back to Wayne manor, with Jerome's arm around him, which through out the day, Bruce has got used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoy this chapter, as usual feedback is always welcome.  
> chapter 3 will be up soon!


	3. welcome to wayne manor

‘God damn, these are amazing’ Jerome thought to himself as they entered Bruce’s neighborhood, gazing out the window. He whistled at the sight of the massive manors and mansions as they passed, with a look of wonder on his face. Bruce giggled to himself, watching Jerome intently, a small smile on his face. He may have looked calm, and collected on the outside, but deep down he was scared ‘what if he judges me’ ‘I am probably just another blue blooded brat in his eyes’ ‘I hope he doesn’t judge me, i do not want to be lonely again’ Bruce thinks to himself, he's scared of being lonely again, he has realised he secretly quite enjoyed eating lunch with Jerome. It was nice to have some company once in a while, however he would never admit it to anyone, not even Alfred.   
As Alfred drove them down the long road to the Wayne estate, passing the tall fences protecting the acres upon acres of land now owned by Bruce. The hundreds of trees upon the property separating the Wayne's estate from the other few properties around.   
Bruce remembers his mother, father, and even Alfred playing with him within the tree houses within the trees, long bridges connecting them all together. He smiles at the memories, sad that they cannot do that anymore. Pushing the thoughts out of his mind, he decided to focus on enjoying the company, in a comfortable silence with Jerome.   
Jerome had eyes like saucers as they entered the main gate, in awe of the manor. “Fuck” Jerome couldn’t help it, the would just slipped out, causing a loud laugh to erupt from Bruce, whilst Alfred shook his head, with a disapproving look on his face, wishing Bruce wouldn’t attract such rude, wild friends. However they were still laughing as they got out of the limo. 

As they walked through the heavy wooden double doors of the manor, Jerome was in awe, just by looking at the intricate details all around, on the doors, on the walls, and on the stairs. “Well Master Bruce and Mr Jerome, dinner shall be at 1800 hours, you boys get started on your proj…” but before Alfred could finish his sentence, Bruce had grabbed onto Jerome's arm, and they were running up the stairs, giggling the whole way. However much, Alfred wishes Bruce had politer friends, he has to admit that the sound of laughter in the halls is refreshing in a way.   
Meanwhile, on the third floor of the manor the 2 guys were wandering through the series of halls leading to Bruce bedroom. Jerome's arm around Bruce. After what felt like an eternity, they reached Bruce's room, “so this is my room, probably the best room in the house” Bruce joked watching the other look around, it appeared that Jerome was fascinated by the decor. A dark wooden king sized, four poster bed with a huge comfortable looking duvet on the bed, with at least 4 silk covered pillows at the head end. The bed was lit up by the late afternoon sun flooding through the glass doors leading to the balcony, elegant black curtains pulled back to reveal the gorgeous view through the glass. By the doors leading to the balcony was a small red loveseat with a light grey fluffy blanket laid across the back. Opposite the bed was a dresser and a dressing table both made of dark oak wood. Bottles and jars of cologne and skin care products lined atop the dressing table, warm white lights around the mirror, reminding Jerome of the time he snuck into his mothers room in their shared trailer back at the circus. And for the first time today, Jerome realised how different their lives actually are ‘he's going to judge me when he realises what my life is like’ ‘I do not want to go back to being alone again’ his anxious thoughts racing through his mind.   
Bruce saw the nervous look on the others face and gently laid a delicate hand on his shoulder, not wanting to startle him. Jerome turned to Bruce with a warm smile on his face “your room is amazing” the older boy said. Bruce made his way over to his bed sitting down and getting comfortable against his pillows, he noticed that Jerome had hung back, not knowing where to sit. He patted the space beside him on the bed as he warmly said “you’re more than welcome to sit next to me on the bed, we can do our project here instead of the study, it is a lot more comfortable.” As he opened his laptop, Jerome got comfortable beside him. And soon they were working through their assignment. 

True to his word, Alfred had the dinner prepared for 6 pm, he rang the bell, and not even 4 minutes later the two boys were racing into the kitchen and were sat at the table tucking into the delicious spaghetti bolognese that Alfred had prepared, exchanging smiles, jokes, and laughter between the two of them. Alfred could not put his finger on what it was between the two boys but he could tell this budding friendship is going to turn into something beautiful. The trio started talking about school and how it was today, Alfred even laughed at Jerome's jokes.   
Once they had finished, Alfred started cleaning up the plates, Bruce and Jerome helping, much to Alfred’s displeasure. The two boys giggling at each other's jokes all the while.   
Bruce could not explain it but he felt a connection towards Jerome. They may have only known each other for a day, but it was there and it gave him butterflies in his stomach as well as nerves. It was scary yet exciting. Despite this, Bruce could not wait to see where this goes. 

And Jerome felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! i hope you enjoyed this chapter! sorry it is so late up, I have been really busy. I have also been experiencing writers block, which is frustrating but I am working through it.   
> feel free to leave constructive criticism or just a nice comment :)   
> i will try to have the next chapter up by the end of the week!


	4. midnight bonding

The large, old grandfather clock in the hall, opposite Bruce’s bedroom, chimed indicating that it was 10 pm, pulling Bruce out of focus from the movie he was watching with Jerome. They were laying on his bed, with the laptop between them. ‘It is getting pretty late’ something in Bruce’s stomach did not feel right when he thought of Jerome going home by himself as Alfred would not want to trek out at this time of night, a part of him felt guilty, he wanted Jerome to be safe.   
“Hey Jerome, would you like to stay over tonight? I mean you do not have to if you do not want to but we can do more of our project or watch a movie or something. Plus it is getting pretty late. Alfred can make up the guest bedroom for you.” Bruce asked nervously, rubbing the sweaty palms of his hands on his black jeans. He did not want to cross a line, or pressure Jerome into staying if he did not want to. Jerome could see a mixture of emotions deep within the others eye, but he could also detect worry upon his face.   
“Aw Brucie, are you worried about me, but if you insist I will stay the night.” Jerome replied gleefully, wrapping his arm around Bruce's shoulders. He could feel Bruce let out a sigh, causing Jerome to give him a small smile. Instead of shouting for Alfred, Bruce decided to text him. He knows Alfred hates it, especially when they were in the same house, however he was so comfortable in that position, both of them propped up against the headboard, he was tucked under Jerome's arm. He just did not want to ruin this moment by having to get up or yelling.   
Bruce to Alfred  
Bruce: Alfred, can you make up the guest bedroom for Jerome please?  
Alfred: oh okay Master Bruce, I assume that Jerome is staying the night then? Does he need any pyjamas or anything else?   
Bruce: he can borrow something of mine. And thank you Alfred. 

‘I am sure I can find something that fits him, although he is taller and more muscular than me’ Bruce thought, looking over at Jerome suddenly feeling extremely insecure within his body. He couldn’t help it but he started comparing their bodies, Jerome was tall, he was muscular (but not too muscular) with broad shoulders. Bruce was shorter, and thin with a hint of muscle on him. Bruce just felt insecure with his body at that moment.   
“Ummm Jerome do you need to borrow any pyjamas?” Jerome looked down at him with a smile on his face “well i guess that would be helpful Brucie” he jokingly replied.   
Bruce unwillingly got up and trudged over to the walk-in-closet. As he walked in he tried to think of something that would fit Jerome, when he suddenly thought of the oversized t-shirt drawer, he picked out a black t-shirt with a beautiful full moon on the front, it was one of his favourites, he had also chosen a pair of his oversized black sports shorts. Whilst he was there he also got changed into a pair of red flannel pyjama bottoms that were slightly too long for his legs and a just a plain black oversized shirt. He came back out of his closet Jerome was sitting on his bed, playing candy crush on his phone. Bruce gently handed the neatly folded clothes to Jerome.  
“I will wait outside whilst you get changed, call me when you are done.” Bruce informed him, he gave Jerome a small smile as he left and closed the door behind him. 

Jerome was almost bursting with excitement, this was his first sleepover, with his first friend. In his previous schools, nobody wanted to be his friends. He was known for being the hyperactive boy in the class, he was always playing pranks, all he wanted was friends. Yet nobody wanted him. But now, now he has Bruce and there was something more between them, more than friendship, he could feel it. He wanted to tell Bruce how he felt, before anything he needed to know that Bruce felt the same, because he refused to ruin this friendship if the other did not feel the same. He felt stupid as they have only known eachother for a day, but when they are together it feels right.   
“Oh Brucie! I’m done” Jerome said in a sing-song voice as he opened the door. Bruce entering the room.   
🞙🞙🞙  
As the clock chimed at midnight, the two were sitting on the bed, facing each other. Jerome wanted to get to know the other more “so Brucie, what is your story?” Jerome asked, gently laughing at the confused expression on Bruce’s face finding it utterly adorable, deciding to explain “like tell me about your life, what makes you, well you!”   
“Well I have grown up in this house, with my mother, father, and Alfred. Umm we have a chalet in Switzerland, me and my parents used to go every year before, well b...be..before…” Bruce started tearing up, Jerome was rubbing small circles on the others smaller hand. Bruce decided to continue “before they were killed when I was 12, since then I was homeschooled, I tried to go to private school when I was 13 but I hated every moment of it. I got bullied a lot.” hearing this, it enraged Jerome to know that Bruce was bullied.   
“I am so sorry to hear that Brucie.” Jerome gave him a sympathetic smile, but when he saw the tears, he leaned forward and gave him a hug, Bruce buried his face in Jeromes shoulder and sobbed, the pain from the first resurfacing after the last three years. Jerome rubbed his back and held him as he cried wanting nothing more than to just take the pain away. It pained him to see Bruce in pain.  
“So what's your story?” Bruce softly asked between sobs, Jerome smiled down at him.   
“Well I grew up in the circus with my brother, my mother and my uncle. My brother was adopted when we were 10, my mother couldn’t keep us both, and he had a more promising future then me, so he was adopted by rich folks. Me and my family do not get along at all, I usually just keep to myself. I never had many friends but now I've met you and you treat me better than anyone else in my life, even my mother.” Bruce heard the pain in Jerome’s voice and just hugged him tighter wanting to take the pain away.   
They laid down on the bed still hugging, and finished their movie. 

Eventually they fell asleep, within each other's arms. The credits playing in the background. The two of them both had smiles on their faces as they slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! i really hope you enjoyed chapter!


	5. welcome to Haly's circus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!   
> sorry for the late update, but i hope you enjoy this chapter

Alfred had just woken up, still tired from washing the boys' clothing last night, not wanting Jerome to get back into dirty clothing. He took the neatly folded clothing to Master Bruce’s room, creeping across the floor to put the clothing on the dresser. Before walking out, leaving the boys to go make breakfast, deciding on eggs benedict (his favourite meal). 

Light flooded the room, causing Jerome to stir. He felt a warm weight on his chest, his arm wrapped around something. Soft hair was tickling his nose, he looked down to see Bruce sleeping soundly on his chest. Jerome does not know how they got into that position, but he doesn’t mind. Upon hearing the light snores, he let out a giggle.   
He grabbed his phone, checking the time, it was 6:30 am. It was so early but he could not fall back asleep. ‘It is so early, why am I up? We don’t have school’ he thought to himself. Suddenly a delicious smell wafted through the air to the bedroom, it was mouth watering, his stomach made a gurgling noise and he realised he was hungry. Although Bruce looked cute whilst sleeping he had to get up now to go get food whatever food was cooking, right now! Jerome thought to himself.  
“Burcie, you need to wake up, I smell food and I am really hungry!” Jerome sang as he rubbed his fingers through the curly black hair. Bruce started to stir, he absolutely hated mornings, however he did like the feeling of fingers massaging his scalp.   
“Less talky, more sleepy” Bruce groaned, attempting to fall back asleep, wanting to stay in the warmth of the embrace forever. “Bruciiieeee, I am so hungry! Wake upppp” Jerome quietly replied.   
“Fineee” said grumpily, planting his hands on the others chest, so he could push himself up. Letting out a soft gasp as he felt the strong muscle under the t-shirt, he knew he was muscular but feeling it, that sent a whole new spark through his body. It sent a spark through Jerome’s chest, causing him to gasp as well.   
“Um, you can get changed in here if you want, I have some deodorant and cologne on the dressing table, I have my usual ones in the bathroom, so I will go in there to change.” Bruce said anxiously, giving Jerome a small smile as he got up and then walked over to the closet, deciding on his classic black turtleneck sweater and black jeans. He walked to his bathroom to get changed.   
As he got changed he thought about last night, he was so open about his past with his past, he also has not cried in front of others since he was 12 years old, yet he sobbed into Jerome’s shoulder, as he held him. He felt secure in his arms, like no matter what, Jerome was there and would protect him from the pain of the world. He's never let anyone, apart from Selina, be this close to him. But then again, they are best friends (and he was Bruce’s only friend but now Jerome’s here.)  
“Jerome are you dressed?” Bruce asked through the bathroom door, not wanting to startle him or accidentally walk in on him getting changed.   
“I am all done” Jerome answered, as Bruce walked in.   
🞙🞙🞙  
Bruce giggled as he watched Jerome scoff his breakfast down.   
Jerome was moaning as he was eating, he could not help it, it just tasted so good. He never got food that good at home, it was always microwavable meals, but the ones his mother buys are gross, plus their microwave hardly ever worked so their meals were usually cold. However, some part of him wanted to share that part of his life with Bruce. He wanted to share every part of his life with Bruce; the good and the bad. ‘That’s it, I’m going to ask’ Jerome thought to himself nervously.   
“Hey Brucie, would you like to come round mine today? As you know I live at the circus, but once we finish our project, I can show you around.” Jerome asked once he finished his delicious breakfast, anticipation and nerves building up in his stomach as he waited for Bruce to reply.  
“Sure! I would love to, it will be fun!” Bruce replied, excited to spend more time with the other, and to see that side of his life. He turned to address Alfred “Um Alfred, I am going to Jerome’s, I am not sure when I will be home though.”   
“Ok master Bruce, would you like me to make you a picnic for lunch?” Alfred questioned, not wanting the boys to go hungry. As Jerome was starting his second portion, he could not help himself, he has never had this dish before but it was delicious.   
“Oh ye…” Bruce started before Jerome cut him off.  
“If the food is as good as this, then definitely!” Jerome said through the food in his mouth, frantically nodding his head. Before realising that he interrupted Bruce whilst he was speaking, and usually he wouldn't care if this was anyone else, but this was Bruce, the one person who has made him feel a way he's never felt before. He suddenly felt the need to apologise.  
“Brucie I am sorry for interrupting you, please don’t be mad at me.” he pleaded, putting his arm around him, genuinely feeling guilty. Bruce lent into him enjoying the warmth from Jerome.   
“It is ok Jerome, I actually found it quite cute that you like Alfred’s cooking that much.” Bruce giggled, before blushing profusely at the fact that he called Jerome cute, it just slipped out. Jerome smiled at Bruce, as he had just finished the second portion of his breakfast, feeling utterly full.   
“ I can show you my snakes, and we can go on the ferris wheel and the haunted house ride, and all the other roller coasters and rides! Oh oh oh! I can show you all the other animals!” Jerome excitedly explained to Bruce all the things they can do together at the circus.   
Alfred started to clean up the table as, smiling at the two boys as they exchanged casual banter and comments between themselves, ‘it’s nice to see Bruce so happy’ he thought to himself.   
“Ok Master Bruce, Mr Valeska, would you two like to go and get your stuff together and put your shoes on? We will leave in 20 minutes.” Alfred asked as the pair ran out the room to get their phones and wallets.  
🞙🞙🞙  
Alfred drove away as the pair walked through the gates, Bruce stared in amazement. The massive tents, the roller coasters, the rides, Bruce found it incredible.   
Jerome stopped and stood in front of Bruce, with his arms up.   
“Welcome to Haly’s circus!” he exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hoped you enjoyed this chapter  
> feel free to leave constructive criticism :)  
> the next chapter should be up soon and i am working on another piece as well which i will upload soon :)


	6. Haly's circus part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!   
> I'm so sorry for the late update.  
>  I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

It was getting dark out as Jerome showed Bruce around the circus that the younger boy did not say a word, he was simply in awe of everything. He hadn’t been to a circus since he was around 7 years old. Although he remembers it like it was yesterday, his mother and father took him once his father got back from his month long trip, it was to make up for being away so long. He remembers the acrobats, the clowns, and the animals, oh the animals, there were lions, tigers, elephants, snakes, horses and hyenas. Bruce had always loved animals, there was something about them that just made him feel calm, they put a giant smile on his face. He suddenly spotted a sign, ‘circus animals; this way!’ painted in red elegant lettering on a large arrow. ‘Oh My God!’ Bruce thought to himself   
“Oh My God! Jerome! You have animals here!” bruce cried out, clearly excited, whilst clinging onto Jerome's arm gazing up at him with a sparkle in his eyes. “Can we go see them, I love animals so much, pleasseee Jerommmeee!'' he added in a whine.   
“Well I suppose since you asked so nicely Brucie, it is right this way” Jerome giggled back, ruffling Bruce’s hair “if you’re good i can get you special access so you can see the animals up close. Come on brucie!” he added walking towards the animal enclosure, linking their arms together. Whilst Bruce skipped happily alongside him, very hyper and looking forward to seeing all the animals. Jerome has well and truly made his day.  
When they arrived, Bruce looked over all the large enclosures. That's when he saw them, the hyena cubs, they were one of his favourite animals. They are just so cute and little, he wants to cuddle them so much. He pulled Jerome over to the enclosure causing a giggle to erupt from Jerome.  
Jerome loved seeing Bruce so happy and content, it made him happy to see that. An idea suddenly popped into his head.   
“Come on Bruce, I have a surprise for you.” Jerome announced as he dragged Bruce into a tent away from the crowds, away from the noise. The training tent. This was Jerome's happy space, he has always loved animals, and luckily for him he also has unlimited access as he has trained most of the newer animals in the circus. It just so happens that he trains the hyena cubs when the main trainer is away.   
He desperately wanted to see the look of pure joy on Bruce’s face again so he came up with a brilliant plan. He got out a black and white striped blanket and laid it on the floor, gently nudging him down to sit on it.   
“Sit and stay” Jerome orders in a gleeful tone, Bruce did as he was told with a light giggle.“I will be right back, I have a special surprise for you” Jerome added.  
10 minutes later, Bruce looked up when he heard the tent door rustling, and he let out a laugh at the sight in front of him. Jerome held a hyena cub up, it was peaking around the tent door.   
“Hi mister Brucie, wanna play with me and my friends?” Jerome sang in a high pitched voice, pretending to be the hyena. This caused Bruce to fall onto his back, from his seated position, from laughter.   
It's at that point where Jerome enters holding 3 hyena cubs, and when Bruce saw, well Jerome certainly got his desired reaction. Bruce let out a squeal of excitement. He was so happy, he did not expect this, when Jerome said he had a surprise for him.   
“They are 6 weeks old.”Jerome said as shut and secured the tent door, he sat down in the blanket with the cubs. One of the hyena cubs in particular took an interest in Bruce. It hesitantly walked over to Bruce, climbing into his lap and making itself comfortable.   
“He seems to like you, his name is bud. I named him myself.” Jerome explained proudly. As Bruce brought the cub up to his face pulling silly faces at him   
“Oh aren’t you a cutie, oh yes you are. Aw Bud are you my new friend? Yes you are!” Bruce exclaimed in a high pitched voice as Bud started to lick his face. Whilst Jerome just gazed at Bruce, he was amazed by how he was acting, so happy, so carefree. The look on Bruce’s face sent tingles up and down the others spine. And it's in that moment that Jerome confirmed to himself, something he already knew, he wanted to be more than friends with Bruce Wayne. Yet he couldn't bring himself to tell Bruce, no not yet. He does not know how these things were supposed to go, as he had never been in any type of a relationship before, he's never met anyone who made him feel special, then he met Bruce.   
But he was scared, ‘What if he rejects me?’ ‘what if he does not feel the same way? Why would he? I'm just the hyperactive, rude, delinquent from the circus' ‘if I open about my feelings it could ruin this friendship!’ ‘I cannot lose him, he brings out the best in me.’ All of these thoughts, racing through his head, they don’t seem to stop.  
Bruce noticed a visible difference in Jerome, he was sweating, his hands were shaking, his muscles tense. Then it clicked ‘he’s panicking about something’ Bruce thought to himself, he genuinely hated seeing the other like this, he wanted to take the pain away. He put Bud down on the sift blanket and scooted closer to Jerome, until they were side by side. He took Jerome's hand in both of his, gently rubbing small circles into the back of the hand. Resting his head upon Jerome's shoulder, clearly surprising Jerome.   
‘No one has ever helped me when I’ve panicked before, but Bruce is’ Jerome thought to himself. His breathing slowing, the shaking stopping, and his muscles relaxing.   
His shoulder was tingling from where Bruce had rested his head. Looking down at the other, the way his eyes were closed, the concerned look on his face, yet he was still concentrating on rubbing small circles.   
Jerome gently removed his hand from Bruce’s delicate ones, to wrap his arms around his slender shoulders, giving him a tight hug. They sat like that for hours, just watching the cubs. Pulling out his phone to check the time, Jerome realised it was 8pm. They had been sitting in the embrace for almost 3 hours, enjoying each other's company. There was still so much he wanted to show Bruce, he wanted to take him on so many rides but he was afraid they may not have time.   
“Jerome I’m really hungry” Bruce murmured sleepily, rubbing his cheek against the others shoulder, his stomach growling, as if to prove a point.   
“Ok Brucie, let me just put the hyena cubs back, I’m sure their mommy misses them, then we can go get food.” Jerome replied, slowly unwrapping his arms from Bruce, quite annoyed that they have to move, and getting up.   
🞙🞙🞙  
The pair walked amongst the trailers, making their way to Jerome’s trailer. They were practically falling on the floor with laughter, having to lean on each other for support, Jerome making jokes about the mean girls and jocks from their class. The plastic bags that carried the burgers and fries from Jerome’s uncles diner, almost falling on the floor a couple of times.   
“Well this is my trailer, and that’s my mothers snake, her name is Sheba.” Jerome mentioned before opening the door, pulling Bruce inside, towards his bedroom where they could sit down and relax “sorry about the mess should probably clean up at some point, lets go to my bedroom” he added as he noted the dishes and magazines that littered the coffee table and cabinets. He let out a giggle as Bruce took his shoes off but he followed suit.  
“There is still a lot of work that has to be done but this is my room, please make yourself at home mi casa es tu casa!” Jerome exclaimed. Bruce was taking in his surroundings, the room was painted red, covered in posters from the circus as well as those from all the different cities he has been taken to. There was a twin sized bed place in the corner, on the opposite wall to the door. There was a small wall wardrobe at the bed and a dresser next to the bed. ‘It feels so homely’ he thought to himself.   
“I like it, Alfred would never let me have posters on the walls, he says it would ruin the wallpaper.” Bruce said, smiling at Jerome as he got comfortable next to him.   
“Well Brucie, my mother decided 6 months ago that she doesn't want me in her trailer anymore so I saved up and brought my own. To be honest, I am glad at least I can sleep through the night without getting kicked out when she’s…. entertaining men, every night whilst I sit outside, no matter the weather. ” Jerome replied, as they started eating. Although Jerome hid it well, Bruce could hear the pain in his voice, could see the hurt and sadness in his eyes. Once again, wanting nothing more than to take the pain away, to make him happy, because he just knows Jerome deserves to be happy. He put a delicate hand on Jerome’s hand, looking up at him with a small smile. 

The lights and the rides were being switched off for the night as Jerome was sat on his bed leaning against his headboard, his arm wrapped around Bruce who's curled up to his side, sleeping like an angel, lightly snoring. They’ve only known each other a short amount of time yet it felt like a lifetime, Bruce genuinely made Jerome a happier person. He's honoured to have Bruce as a friend, his only friend, his first friend, hoping and praying Bruce doesn't leave him, everyone always leaves him.   
He can safely say that today was one of the best days of his life, he was carefree again, it was as if he didn’t have to worry about anything.   
And with that thought he fell asleep, to the sound of soft snores and crickets outside the trailer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys i hope you enjoyed this chapter :)   
> feel free to leave a comment :)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you have enjoyed the first chapter. As I said, this is my first fan fiction so constructive criticism is always welcome and i will see you guys soon for chapter 2.


End file.
